


Klance AU Month 2019

by LittleFanficAngel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Fluff, Galtean AU, Klance AU Month, M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFanficAngel/pseuds/LittleFanficAngel
Summary: Klance AU short stories, these will be different AUs for each day for February, now I can go a mix when it comes to stories I can make them all light and fluffy or dark and angsty, so I'm not sure what to put for Warning as I'm not sure what stories will come from each prompt depends where my mind goes, so what I will do is for each chapter that has triggering things in it then I will put it in my notes.





	1. Mr Mullet (Klance coffee AU)

**Author's Note:**

> So the other day I was on Tumblr, going through the klance tag when I saw this which was a klance au month where artist or writers are given prompts for each day for the month, so I thought I would give it a try, now I'm not used to writing short stories so this should be interesting for me but I want to try it out and also if any you like one of the short stories let me know and I might try and make it a series. 
> 
> Here is the tumblr account from I'm getting the prompts form - https://monthlyklance.tumblr.com/post/182200170651/klance-au-month-february-2019-feel-free-to?is_highlighted_post=1

It was a cold Wednesday morning as Lance walked his way to work, with his handphones on as he listen to his music, Lance works as a barista at Altea coffee house he’s been working there since his freshman year of college and now he’s in his final year, Lance loves working there since also his best friend Hunk works there as well Hunk makes the baked goods they sell there, also Lance’s other friend Pidge works there too she also a barista, she maybe a little gremlin as Lance likes to call her but she’s cool, she always knows about the latest video games that are coming out and always pulls the best prank… well as long as Lance is not the victim and then there is Allura, Lance’s boss she’s a good boss, keeps things fair Allura took over the business when her dad passed away a few years ago but Allura is not alone she also has her uncle Coran, who is a little weird at times but he’s a funny guy and keeps the place looking great.

Lance walked in the back end of the shop and pull his headphones in his bag, Lance put his bag and jacket away, put on his apron and name tag, Lance made his way to the front of the shop to find Hunk putting out the baked goods and Pidge cleaning the coffee machine. 

“Morning Hunk, Morning Pidge.” Lance smiled 

“Someone’s is in a good mood this morning.” Hunk laughed as he put the final baked good out 

“That’s because Lance is thinking about Mr Mullet again,” 

“I am not, Pidge can’t I just be in a good mood,” 

“You so are Lance, you are always thinking about him,” 

“Yes Mr Mullet is handsome man, the most handsome man I have ever seen in my life but he’s not always in my thoughts.” Ok that was a lie Mr Mullet is all Lance can ever thinks about, his long black hair, his beautiful eyes that Lance swears are somehow purple, he has a nice built and he just so pretty too, Lance didn’t know a man could be that pretty, as you can tell by the name this man has a mullet, now Lance thought that mullets could never look good on anyone but Mr Mullet prove Lance wrong cause Mr Mullet rocked the mullet, Lance just wishes he could find out what his real name is. 

“So, are you finally going to ask him for his number today?” Hunk asked 

“Ha no, he’s going to chicken out like he did last time.” Pidge laughed 

“I did not chicken out, it wasn’t the right time to ask cause the place was packed last time,” 

“Lance, the place was empty,” 

“No it wasn’t,” 

“Yes it was,” 

“No it wasn’t,” 

“Yes it was.” Both Lance and Pidge give each other the daggers and Hunk just sighed. 

“Guys, guys can you not do this, this early in the morning but yeah Pidge is right the place was empty,” 

“Hunk you traitor, you are my best friend how could you!” 

“But Lance, it’s true you totally froze last time and just passed him his drink.” Lance sighs 

“Ok fine I did but I don’t know why I can’t ask his name and get his number, I’m Lance freaking McClain, I can get anyone I want why is he so difficult to talk to!” 

“Are you talking about Mr Mullet again?” The trio look over to see Allura walked in the door

“Yes, cause Lance chicken out the last time,” 

“Shut up Pidge!” 

“Honestly Lance, this is getting old just ask him out already,” 

“I want to Allura, but I just can’t, he’s too pretty and handsome,” 

“I know you can do it, you are Lance freaking McClain you were able to get four phone numbers when we had our last work night out,” 

“It was actually five but that’s not the point, I know I can get any number but he’s just…. Him.” Allura sighed and walked over to the counter to Lance.

“If you don’t get this guy’s number today, I will make you clean the toilets at the end of the day,”

“You wouldn’t,” 

“I would.” And with that Allura walked over to her office and shut the door. 

“Quiznak! Now I got to do this, right I just have to turn on the charm,” 

“Good luck.” Both Hunk and Pidge said as they give Lance a thumbs up and Lance just give them the dagger eyes. 

Lance finish cleaning up the tables and the floor before the shop opened and Lance made his way to counter as Hunk opened the doors, now the Altea coffee house is a very popular place for college students, business workers and all other kinds of people, I mean Lance couldn’t blame people the coffee here is great, Lance isn’t sure what kind of coffee beans Allura gets in but it’s the best coffee Lance has ever had. 

A few hours go by and the place is quiet the morning rush is pretty much done but Lance knows that Mr Mullet away comes into the shop about 10am on the dot and it’s 9:59am, Lance is starting to feel nervous, thinking thought this head, what if he’s not interested in Lance or what if he’s not into guys, Lance shook his head no Lance you got this, if he’s not, he’s not that’s fine. 

Lance heard the bell on door, Lance looked over to see it was Mr Mullet, he was wearing my chemical romance shirt, black jeans and black leather jacket damn he looked good, why has he have to look so good Lance thought to himself.

“Good morning and welcome Altea coffee house, is it the usual?” Lance smiled, Mr Mullet looked up from his phone and nodded, Mr Mullet’s usual is Americano with no milk or anything, Lance had no idea how anyone could drink this stuff everyday but that Mr Mullet for you, Lance started making his drink, right Lance thought to himself it’s time to try and talk to him, Lance looked at Mr Mullet’s shirt my chemical romance, Lance has listen to some of their stuff maybe a good talking point. 

“So a my chemical romance fan I see.” Mr Mullet looked at Lance 

“Yeah they’re a good band so?” 

“Yeah they’re pretty good..” Ok now Lance just need to find a way to figure out if Mr Mullet is into guys, “So Gerard Way though?” Lance looks at him to see a reaction and it’s exactly what Lance was hoping to see, Mr Mullet’s face lit up is man is gay… well that least interested in guys as far as Lance knows.

“Um yes Gerard Way is really act… a very talent man.” Ok Lance time to try on the charm you can do this Lance thought to himself. 

“So you come here a lot… is there a reason?” 

“The coffee good….” 

“Well yes that’s true…” 

“Well there is this handsome barista.” Lance froze did Mr Mullet just hit on him then Lance winked and snapped his self out of it. 

“Oh really could you tell me what they look like?” Lance rise an eye brow 

“Well they are tall, brown hair and blue eyes…” Both of them looked at each other, Lance finished making Mr Mullet’s coffee.

“Oh I think I could set you up with them, maybe if you give me your number and I can pass it on,” 

“You know I’m talking about you right?” Lance looked at him and just sighed 

“Yes I know it’s me there is only two other barista’s in this café and the other one is small so that rules out that one.” Even thought Lance knew Pidge was in the back room getting something she could feel like she heard that and Lance is going to regret saying that.

“Oh I see then ok here is my number.” Mr Mullet wrote down his number and handed it to Lance. “Oh by the way my name is Keith, talked to you later Lance.” And with that Keith paid for his coffee and left, Lance smiled ear from ear.


	2. Make him fall in love with you (Galtean AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's day 2 so here it is, now this I actually want to make a series of cause I have so many things for it so if you like this and want to read more let me know but I'm not going to get to it until I finish with Klance AU month.

Today the day, the day Lance has not been looking forward to at all, Lance wishes he doesn’t have to do this but he hasn’t got a choice being a prince of Altea and all, he isn’t even the heir to the throne that’s his sister but Lance is forced to meet with the prince of Daibazaal , Lance has never met him before in his life but he has to marry him against his will.

“I don’t get why have to marry him at all, can’t our father and King Zarkon just work out their issues.” Lance has ranted this to his sister many times to the point where Allura just rolls her eyes.

“Lance, we have been over this, this is the only way King Zarkon will sign the peace treaty and that means you have to marry his youngest son prince Keith, also once you are married prince Keith will be living here so at least you don’t have to leave home,”

“This is so stupid and ew Prince Keith, what kind of prince is named Keith, it’s such a dull and unattractive name, I bet King Zarkon just wants to get rid of him, his brother Prince Lotor is a creep I bet Prince Keith is the same also I bet he’s also a brat,”

“Lance you don’t even know him yet, plus I doubt he’s anything like Prince Lotor, also like you’re one to talk about being a brat,”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You are being a brat right now.” Lance folds his arms in a huff just approving Allura even more right.

 

Meanwhile in Daibazaal Keith wasn’t happy about this whole marriage thing as well

 

 

 

 

“Father, I don’t understand why I have to marry a guy, I haven’t even met yet also he’s an Altean, pretty much all Altean I have met look down on us,”

“You will do as you are told Keith and that is that!”

“But Father,”

“No buts this is happening,”

“Why am I the one getting married? Shouldn’t Lotor be doing this not me and in that way, you get control of Altea as well if Lotor and Princess Allura get married instead.”

“I wish I could marry Princess Allura but that’s not what our father has planned.” Prince Lotor said as he walked into the room

“I haven’t even been told the plan!” Then both Prince Lotor and King Zarkon smiled evilly then King Zarkon spoke

“For right now Keith I just need you to make sure the prince of Altea falls in love with you, that’s all you need to do for now, once you have done that I will tell you the rest,”

“Please father why can’t you tell me now? why is it important I make him fall in love with me, wouldn’t it be better if it was Lotor? he’s better than me at this stuff then I am,”

“It can’t be me Prince Lance doesn’t like me at all, he thinks I’m a creep,”

“Wow me and Prince Lance have something in common.” Keith said under his breath “Fine I will make the Prince fall in love with me if that’s what you want me to do father,”

“I knew you would understand Keith, now the ship should be ready soon so Lotor will join you, I will be joining the two of you later for the ball that king Alfor will be throwing this evening so vrepit sa.”

“Vrepit sa!” both Keith and Lotor said as they let the room.

Keith didn’t know what to think about this at all, Keith wasn’t like most galra he doesn’t like to start wars, he hates the idea of killing people and he hates tricking people but it’s the galra way, Keith never understood why he thinks so differently from his father, his brother and all other galra, he’s always felt like an outcast, Keith doesn’t have any friends except for one but he’s not even galra, his name is Shiro he’s a human from a plant named earth, years ago the galra took him away from his home and was forced to be come Keith’s new pet as Keith’s father like to call it, but Keith didn’t want to do that to Shiro so instead of that Keith became friends with Shiro, Shiro was the only one who knew Keith doesn’t act like the other galra cause if anyone else knew then Keith would be killed as that can be a sign of weakness.

As Keith and Lotor got to the ship, Shiro was waiting for them with Keith’s things.

“Keith your pet is so loyal, honestly I wished father give him to me instead.” This made Keith so angry whenever someone called Shiro his pet.

“Lotor we have been over this, Shiro is not my pet he’s my bodyguard, remember we realised that he’s very strong so I asked father to make him my bodyguard so stop calling him my pet,”

“Pet, bodyguard sounds the same to me.” Lotor smirked and Keith rolled his eyes they got on the ship and head to Altea.

A few hours pass and they got to Altea, they got out of the ship and they were greeted by King Alfor and princess Allura but prince Lance was nowhere to be seen.

“Welcome prince Lotor and prince Keith.” King Alfor smiled

“Hello King Alfor,” Lotor bowed “Where is prince Lance, my brother has been looking forward to meeting him.” Liar Keith thought to himself.

“Don’t worry my brother is in the great hall, so we shall walk you there.” And with that Allura turned away as so did King Alfor so Keith and Lotor followed.

The Altea castle was big, bigger than the castle back at Daibazaal, also it’s a lot bright as well the castle at Daibazaal was dark and it was in ruin, you weren’t think anyone live there but they do, the Altea castle was beautiful Keith couldn’t stop looking at it, everyone in the castle looks happy even the servants looked happy as they all bowed as they headed to the great hall, the servants back at Daibazaal were not, Keith has never seen their servants smile but no wonder they hardly get any food, they work nearly 24/7, they never get a break, other reason Keith doesn’t understand why he thinks this way, when his father and brother treat the servants horribly, when Keith was younger he would take the food he didn’t eat at dinner and give it to them, but he couldn’t do it now as his father told him that helping them was a sign of weakness, that they were just servants and if Keith was caught again helping them, he would be banish.

They made it to the great hall and it was beautiful, it was huge, the colours of the walls were white, the floor was blue, the room was pretty much empty, except at the end of the room was four white thrones with blue fabric hanging on it, then Keith saw him sitting on the second throne to left, he looked beautiful Keith thought to himself, he had ever seen someone like him before, Lance has short white hair, blue eyes, tan skin, dress in blue, Keith had to stop himself from staring so much.

Lance looked over as the doors opened to see his sister and father walk in with prince Lotor and someone Lance had never seen before is that prince Keith, Keith has dark purple hair with fluffy cat like ears Lance wanted to touch them, Keith also had purple eyes and yellow sclera, Lance thought prince Keith looked handsome, he didn’t think galra could look that handsome, but Lance shook his head no he thought to himself galra are not to be trusted, Lance has never trusted the galra he thinks they are up to something so no he can’t fall for one.

As they reach the thrones Lance got up and bowed.

“Welcome I am prince Lance nice to meet you.” Lance’s scanned the room and saw other unfamiliar face a man who didn’t know what race he is “May I ask who the man with the short hair is?” Lance pointed at Shiro.

“This is my bodyguard Shiro, he’s form a planet called earth.” Lance looked at Keith and back at Shiro, Lance has never heard of earth before but he decided to not question it.

“I see you must be Prince Keith then.” Keith just nodded then King Alfor spoke

“So as you know tonight there shall be a ball to honour the engagement between Prince Lance and Prince Keith, but as that’s not for a few hours how we leave Prince Lance and Prince Keith alone to get to know each other,”

“Yes what a great idea King Alfor,” Lotor smiled and they all left, Shiro turned to Keith to ask if he want him to stay with him but told him no and that he should go with the others to see around the castle, Shiro nodded and walked out with the rest of them, now Keith and Lance were alone at first they didn’t speak a word, it was very awkward both of them didn’t know what to say but then Lance decided to speak first.

“So Prince Keith want to you like to do?”

“Um like to train I guess,”

“I see so what do you fight with?”

“I mainly use swords,”

“Swords huh interesting I’m more of a bow and arrow kind of guy.” Keith looked at Lance confused but Lance just laughed “What you didn’t think I like to train too, I’m very good with a bow and arrow I never miss,”

“You never miss you say, I would like to see that,”

“I would but I don’t have them on me right now but I can see you later, but just so you know I also do know how to fight so if you try anything, I will send you flying across the room,”

“Try what?”

“If you are anything like your brother you should know what,”

“I’m nothing like my brother, so don’t worry,”

“Good to know, now kiss me,”

“What?”

“You heard me, kiss me I need to know if my future husband is good kisser or not,”

“We just met!”

“Yes but we are to be married so might as well,”

“No we not kissing.” Then Lance got closer to Keith a little to close

“Oh come on I saw the way you looked at me, when you walked in you want this,”

“I said no!” Lance then looked at Keith

“Ha got you!”  then Lance started laughing and pulled himself away

“What the hell?”

“You should have seen your face, oh that was a good one,” but then Lance turned serious “Look to be honest with you, I don’t like this whole marriage thing and honestly I don’t want to get marry to you, I’m still young I don’t want to be tied down, there is so much of the universe yet,”

“To be honest with you Prince Lance, I don’t want to marry you as well, but we are getting forced into this what can we do?”

“Honestly I don’t know it’s stupid,”

“I agree,”

“Well I’m sure we can thing of something but while we do how about I show why they call me sharpshooter,”

“I’m sorry what?”

 


	3. The Little MerLance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 here we are, and it's mermaid AU

“I think this is a bad idea Lance.” Hunk said folding his arms in a huff

“Where is your sense of adventure Hunk, we are only going up to the suffer I have done that many times before, we will be fine,”

“But Lance you know we are not allowed to swim up there, what if humans catch us Lance?”

“Don’t worry Hunk, I have done this for six years and have not been caught by humans, you see every year around this time, the sky light up with diffident colours I call them firelights,”

“Lance couldn’t you think of a better name that then.” Pidge sighed

“Look I don’t know what they are called but I like the firelights and that that,”

“Fine but yeah I want to see these “firelights” so it’s two against one Hunk sorry,”

“But we can get in so much trouble even if we don’t get caught by humans, I’m sure the royal guards will,”

“Hunk as I said before I have been doing this for six years, I have not been caught by humans or the royal guards, just follow my lead and you will be fine.” Both Lance and Pidge started swimming up and then Hunk following, they got up to the suffer and hid behind a rock and then the “firelights” started, both Pidge and Hunks eyes lit up.

“Wow Lance these are beautiful,” Hunk smiled

“I told you, I have been trying to get you to come with me for years but kept saying no, so brought Pidge so two against one,”

“Honestly I would be mad but it’s pretty so I will forgive you.” They watched the “firelights” as they rise into the sky, with colours of red, blue, green, yellow and pink, Lance just smiled as he watched it, but something caught his eye, he sees a human sitting on the sand and without thinking Lance started swimming closer, but Hunk and Pidge follow him but Hunk stops him.

“Lance what are you doing?”

“I see a human, I have never seen one up close before,”

“Yeah there is a reason for that, you know humans are dangerous Lance,”

“Oh come on Hunk just one peck, look there is a big rock next to him we can hide behind he will never know we are there,”

“No Lance this is where I have to put my foot down, we can’t go near humans,”

“Actually, I think it might be interesting,”

“Pidge not you too,”

 “See two against one.” Lance smiled and Hunk rolled his eyes then both Lance and Pidge looked at each other and swim closer and Hunk followed but not happy about it.

They swim to the near by rock and had a closer look, this human had long black hair and purple eyes, Lance looked at him and thought that the human was beautiful, Lance was in aw that he begin to come closer both Hunk and Pidge tried to stop him but they were too late, the human saw Lance only Lance as both Pidge and Hunk stay behind, but he couldn’t see Lance tail.

“Hello?” Lance froze he didn’t know what to do “Are you ok?”

“Um hey.. um yeah I’m good thanks,”

“Are you not cold?”

“Huh?”

“It’s freezing and you’re in the sea with your shirt off?”

“Shirt?”

“Are you drunk?”

“Drunk?”

“I think you need to get out of the sea,”

“Um no I’m good thanks,”

“Are you sure?” Lance just nodded “Ok… you’re going to catch a cold,”

“A cold what’s that and how do catch it… is it kind of fish?”

“No…. are you being sarcastic?

“Sarcastic?”

“Are you stupid?”

“What no I’m not stupid, I’m just not from around here is all,”

“I see ok…” Then out of nowhere a wave came that so strong that it pushed Lance on to the beach and this time the human saw Lance’s tail.

“Wait you’re a merman?” Lance looked at him in shock and then jump back into the water and tried to swim away but the human jump into the water after him.

“Wait!” and without thinking Lance stopped and saw the human swim to him, he didn’t seem like he wanted to hurt Lance. “Look I’m sorry if I scared you but don’t worry I won’t tell anyone.” Lance looked at him and smiled after they started just talking, Lance found out that the human’s name was Keith and that the firelights are called fireworks they go off each year for Keith’s birthday as Keith is the prince, he is meant to be at the castle but he comes to this beach to get away and enjoy the fireworks after that every night Lance would go up to the suffer and talk with Keith, then Lance started to develop feeling for Keith but he didn’t know if Keith liked him back until one night, Lance and Keith were talking then out of nowhere Keith kissed Lance and Lance kissed back then the next thing Lance knew was that he grow legs, he was human after that Lance learn now he can turn back into a Merman when he goes back into the sea but on land he has legs, so he would be will Keith but he doesn’t have to give up his home, his family and friends soon after that Keith and Lance started dating and they lived happily ever after.


	4. Making Out In The Quidditch Stands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's day 4 time for Hogwards AU where Keith is a Gryffindor and Lance is a Slytherin.
> 
> "A Gryffindor and Slytherin dating is pretty much frown upon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has making out, kissing on the neck and nearly going sexual

It was Lance’s 5th year at Hogwarts and Lance has a secret that not even his best friend Hunk knows and that’s Lance has a boyfriend, now it’s got nothing to do with Lance hasn’t come out yet no pretty much everyone in school knows Lance is bi, cause Lance loves making those bi puns and no one at Hogwarts has problem with that but the reason Lance keeps his boyfriend a secret is because his boyfriend is a Gryffindor and Lance is a Slytherin, A Gryffindor and Slytherin dating is pretty much frown upon, cause they are rivals, also doesn’t help that everyone thinks all Slytherins are evil, just cause Slytherins have the most dark wizards to come out of it doesn’t the whole house is evil, Lance always gets weird looks from the other students when he hangs out with Hunk who is a Hufflepuff and Pidge who is a Ravenclaw, once Lance was teasing Hunk about his crush on Shay and someone thought Lance was bullying Hunk and reported Lance to the professors, Lance was sick and tired of it but that this point he tries to ignore it but it’s not easy.

It was now lunch time and Lance quickly ate his food.

“Ok I got to go see you guys in class,”

“Where are you going Lance?” Hunk folded his arms “Class doesn’t start for another 30 minutes,”

“Yeah I know but Lotor stunk me on cleaning duties for our team, so can’t keep his royal highness waiting,”

“Lance you need to stand up to Lotor and say no,”

“I can’t Pidge, he’s the captain plus everyone does cleaning duty, it’s just this week it’s my turn.” Yeah that was a lie the Slytherin team doesn’t really clean any equipment, they get people to do it for them but no knows that so Lance can use it as an excuse, Lance doesn’t like lying to his friends but both him and his boyfriend agreed that no one knows about it that way the word can’t get out.

“Ok fine go see you in class.” Pidge just rolled her eyes and with that Lance left the great hall and walked over to the quidditch field, made his way to the Gryffindor stand and went up the stairs to where you were under the seats at the top, Lance saw that his boyfriend there.

“Take you long enough,” he smiled

“Sorry but I’m here now Keith, so what do you want to do?” Keith walked over to Lance and started taking off Lance rode and the pulled on Lance’s tie which pulled Lance closers to Keith wear their lips were most touching.

“I have a few ideas.” Then Keith on his lips on to Lance’s, kissing him hard as Lance returned the kiss then Lance took Keith rode off and started unbuttoning Keith shirt then Lance moved his lips to Keith’s neck, Keith bit his lip so that he wouldn’t make a noise but he was enjoying it then the next thing Keith knew he was being lifted by Lance and Lance put Keith’s back against the wall then Keith wrapped his legs around Lance’s waist and they started kissing each other again with Keith also pulling Lance hair then Lance let down Keith and Lance started going down about to reach for Keith’s belt and just Lance was about to take Keith’s belt off….

“What the quiznak is going on here?” Both the boys jumped at the voice as they turned around to see both Lotor and James sitting there, James looking mad and Lotor looks impressed. “Well answers us now!” James shouted, Keith and Lance just stood there like deer in head light they didn’t know what to do then to make it worse Professor Shirogane came up the stairs, Keith face went red with embarrassment, as brother just found him in the state he was in with his unbuttoned shirt and his belt hanging off.

“Ok all of you my office now but first Keith, Lance fix your uniforms.” Lance and Keith nodded and fix themselves up then they head to Professor Shirogane’s office with Lotor and James following them, once they got there Professor Shirogane sit at his desk, Keith and Lance sitting on two chairs as James and Lotor stall near the walls. Professor Shirogane sighs.

“Look I know you’re both teenage boys, but you know the school rules by now.” Both Keith and Lance hung their heads in shame, “Normally both of you are good students so I’m only taking 15 points off both your houses and both of you have detention for a few days,”

“Wait Professor Shirogane don’t you see you can’t punish Keith for this, it’s not his fault.” Lance and Keith look at James confused.

“James I’m just as guilty as Lance is, what are you talking about?”

“No you’re not Keith, Lance is to blame cause of course Keith is under the influence of a love potion that Lance give him,”

“Excuse me I did no such thing!”

“Yeah Lance wouldn’t do that to me!”

“Don’t worry Keith it wears off then you will be back to your senses,”

“James, I’m not under a love potion what makes you think that?”

“Well why else would you be making out with a Slytherin?”

“Cause maybe I actually love him!” Lance grasp from hearing Keith saying that

“You love me?” Keith turned around to Lance and smiled

“Of course, I do you are the most amazing person I have ever met.” Lance smiled at Keith

“I love you too Keith.” Both of the boys looked at each other with soft smiles then Keith turned to James looking angry at him.

“Lance is my boyfriend and I love him, which has nothing to do with a love potion James, I don’t care that my boyfriend is a Slytherin, I know that not all Slytherin are evil, I mean not all Gryffindors are good so let’s not paint people with the same blush!” James was taken back a bit and with that James walked out the room, the Lotor followed before he left he turned to them both and said

“Damn I wish I brought some popcorn.” Then he walked away.

 After talking to Professor Shirogane about what happened Keith and Lance walked out of the office.

“I’m pretty sure James is going to tell the school what he saw and that you put a love potion on me,”

“So what we both know it’s not true also I know my friends will believe us.” Then Lance took a hold of Keith’s hand “Let’s show this school we are couple, and we don’t care what they think.” Keith nodded and kissed Lance on the cheek.


	5. Almost Lovers? (Roommates AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's day 5 and oh my god they were roommates.... sorry I had to...

“Lance, how many times to have to tell you stop leaving your towels everywhere!” Keith yelled as he picked up another one of Lance’s towels.

“And how many times have I told you to clean your hair out the drain after you had a shower, I can make a cat out of the hair in there.” Lance said walking out of his room.

“Well you leave the bathroom in a mess!”

“Oh you want to talk about mess Keith, how you stop leaving your dirty dishes in your room and then only bring them out when it’s my turn to wash the dishes they have been in their for a week it’s nasty,”

“I have been studying,”

“So have I but I don’t leave dirty dishes in my room Keith, once I’m done with them I take them into the kitchen, I mean you go into kitchen to get food or a drink when you are studying why don’t you just bring the dishes you used before into the kitchen with you,”

“Ok fine I get your point Lance, could you please don’t leave your towels everywhere and clean the bathroom and I will clean the drain after I shower and bring dishes to the kitchen after I’m done or at least bring them in when I go get food and a drink,”

“Ok deal.” Then Lance’s phone rang with the song Calling all the Monsters by China Anne McClain “Oh that will be Pidge.” Then Lance answer his phone “Hey Pidge what’s up?”

“Hey we still on for gaming night?”

“Of course I will always be ready just heading out soon,”

“Ok see you soon.” Then Lance hung up the phone

“What’s with that ring tone?”

“What it’s Pidge’s ringtone so I know it’s her, I have a ring tone for everyone,”

“Oh I see so what’s my ringtone?” Lance’s eyes widen

“Um your ringtone is black parade of course what else could it be,”

“Really Lance I’m not that emo,”

“Yeah sure right but anyways I said to Pidge I would be over soon as I’m just going to get my jacket see you later.” Lance walked past Keith to the living room grabbed his jacket and left. Keith just sighed

“He really thinks I’m that emo… anymore, I’m so glad I didn’t know Lance in high school yikes.” Keith walked into the living room and turned on Netflix as he was looking through it, he notice something on the coffee table… it’s Lance’s phone, Keith picked it up Keith did think Lance was acting weird what Keith asked him about his ringtone, so Keith decides to ring Lance’s phone Keith pressed Lance’s name.

 

**_Goodbye, my almost lover_ **

**_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_ **

**_I'm trying not to think about you_ **

**_Can't you just let me be_?**

Keith dropped Lance’s phone in shock

“What hell?!” many things were going through Keith’s head, does Lance have a crush on him? Or is Lance playing a prank on Keith, Keith was confused but Lance is into girls not guys he thought.

As long as Keith has known Lance, Lance has always been into girls he always brought past girlfriends over, he never shown interested in guys, Keith has always had a crush on Lance but Keith thought Lance was just other straight boy crush.

Keith picked up Lance’s phone, luckily Lance’s phone didn’t crack

 

A few hours later Lance comes home

“Hey Keith, I’m home!” Lance walked into the living room to see Keith sitting on the couch staring at Lance’s phone “Keith are you ok? Oh there is my phone.” Lance pick his phone and saw he had a missed call from Keith, he looked at Keith “Keith did you hear the ring tone?” Keith just nodded “Oh crap!”

“Lance do you have a crush on me?” Lance looked away

“I… well you see um I.” Lance was trying to think for something to say but he couldn’t

“Well Lance?” Lance took a deep breath

“Yes I do, I have had a crush on you for a year… look if you can’t live with me now, I can stay at Pidge’s until I find a new place,”

“Lance you know I’m gay right?”

“Yeah of course I know that but I know you don’t like me in that way, so if things are too awkward between us now I understand.” Lance goes to leave but Keith get up and grabs Lance’s arm.

“Lance I have a crush on you too but I thought you were straight, so I didn’t do anything about it,”

“Honestly I thought I was straight too but then I met you, I was so confused luckily Pidge and Hunk have been there and give me so advice but I thought you weren’t interested that I was just your “annoying roommate” Keith that’s why I never said anything,”

“Yes you’re annoying but you are such, kind, sweet, you always put a smile on my face, you think of other before yourself, you are funny there is so many things I could list to why I like you,”

“Keith…” then Lance leads in and kisses Keith and Keith kisses back they pulled away from each other and smiled, “Keith will you be my boyfriend?” Keith pulled Lance into a hug.

“Of course I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that was Lance's ringtone was almost lovers by a fine frenzy


	6. Werewolf fur (Supernatural AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Keith is a werewolf and Lance is a witch it's a supernatural AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I'm a day late but here is day 6 of the Klance AU month, I had so much fun writing this that I might write a series for this once this month is done let me know what you think

Keith was running through the woods in his wolf form, in his wolf his fur was black but the tips of his ears were red and his eyes were a dark purple, Keith is a half werewolf, half human his mum being a werewolf and of course his dad was human, a lot of supernatural being think Keith is weak since he’s half human but Keith has proven them wrong, you really don’t want to get on Keith’s bad side, he’s strong and could take out anyone he wanted, being how strong he is you would think he is the alpha of his pack but no he’s not but he is the right hand man to the alpha who is his half brother Shiro which Shiro is a pureblood werewolf, When Shiro is in his wolf form his fur is black just like Keith’s but at the tipsof Shiro’s ears are white and his eyes are black, Keith and Shiro have the same mum and of course different dads.

So as Keith did his nightly run in the woods, Keith could smell something weird it was an unfamiliar, he stopped and looked around as he tried to figure out what the smell was, it smelled sweet and fruity he thought maybe he was smelling food somewhere, Keith was getting hungry so Keith started sniffing around but then out of nowhere, Keith found himself trapped in a rope net hanging off the ground, Keith tried to bite his way out but these rope were strong normally Keith would have been able to bite his way out of the ropes but he couldn’t this time the only reason Keith could think of why he couldn’t get out of it, was because a witch set this trap up, Keith growled and he also tried to turn back into a human but he couldn’t.

Then out of the shallows a boy around Keith’s age came out, he was tall, he had short brown hair and blue eyes, Keith saw the boy wearing a witch’s hat, Keith growled at the boy but the witch didn’t seem scared of Keith, he was calm then the boy’s eyes started glowing blue as he spoke in Latin, then are some reason Keith didn’t seem angry at the witch anymore, he felt calm and looked deep into the witch’s eyes as the witch came closer to Keith, the witch reach into the rope net and started patting Keith.

“Don’t worry boy, I’m not here to hurt you or kill you, I just need something from you and then I will let you go.” Then the witch took out a pair of scissors and cut a bit of fur off Keith and place the fur in a bag and then he disappeared, the rope net was lowered, and Keith was free, he also was no longer calm, what the hell just happened and why did that witch need Keith’s fur?

Later that night, Keith went back to his pack’s hideout and told Shiro what happened.

“I see this witch sounds powerful but all he took was a bit of your fur interesting, did the witch say why he took your fur?”

“Nope, he didn’t but I’m worry Shiro what if he used my fur to control me or something, I have heard that’s a spell witches can do,”

“Yes that is true but I think if that was his plan, he wouldn’t of let you go or if he wanted to find out where our hideout was, you wouldn’t have told me this,”

“You got a point there, but why did he need it if his plan was not to control me?”

“I’m not sure but I will summon our witch and see if she can tell us what other spells werewolf’s fur can be used for.” Most werewolves and witches work together but that depends on the pack and the witches, Shiro’s pack’s witch was a girl called Pidge, for a young witch she is really powerful and very knowledgeable so anyone is going to know what this other witch has planned she’s the best bet to find out.

“You don’t need to summon me Shiro, I’m right here.” Pidge said as she appeared in the room which nearly give Keith a heart attack.

“Damn it Pidge could you not,”

“Sorry Keith, teleporting fun,”

“Pidge what are you doing here? I didn’t even summon you yet.” Shiro asked looking confused

“Oh right sorry, I was visiting Hunk and I over heard you guys saying my name so I came in, so what do you need me for?” Pidge is really good friends with Hunk who is also a werewolf in Shiro’s pack, when Hunk is in wolf form, he has dark brown fur and his ears have yellow tips on top of his ears.

Keith told Pidge what happened, Pidge nodded as Keith spoke and then her eyes go green and she summons a book.

“Let’s see here, werewolf fur, werewolf fur.” Pidge said as she opened the book and flipped through it, “Ah here we go werewolf can be used to make a werewolf a witch’s familiar against the werewolf’s will,”

“The witch wants to make me his familiar?”

“No I don’t think so, if that was the case you wouldn’t be here right now, you would be with him cause you got to use the fur as soon as you get it and once the spell is casted that’s it you would have been his for life, only dark witches do that, normally the familiars picks the witch my familiar picked me isn’t that right Rover?” then out of nowhere a green owl appeared on Pidge’s shoulder and the owl hooted happily.

“Wait dark witches use werewolves as familiars why?”

“Cause werewolves are powerful, dark witches order them to attack people who they want dead but it’s very frown upon since werewolves are not meant to be familiars since you guys are people and it’s against your will normally familiars are spirits that form a shape depending on the witch.” Then looks at the book again, “Hm Keith you’re half werewolf right?”

“Yeah I am, why do you ask?”

“Well according to the book, if the werewolf’s fur you use is from a half werewolf, it can be used in two ways one is could be made into a medicine or it can be used as poison,”

“Wait what really? What if that witch is going to kill someone?”

“Keith, he could be using it for medicine as well.” Shiro pointed out

“Well yes he could be wanting to use it for that, but if he uses it to kill someone I couldn’t live with myself if I found out someone died cause a witch out smarted me and used my fur to do it, we need to find this witch and found out what he wants to do with it.” Then Pidge closed the book and looked at Keith.

“Do you remember what the witch looked like? I know many witches good ones and bad ones, I know a few bad ones from running into them and trying to stop them,”

“Yeah he had short brown, blue eyes and he looked really tall,”

“What colour did his eyes glowed when he used the calming spell on you?”

“The calming spell?”

“You said when you looked into his eyes you felt calm right?”

“Yeah I did,”

“He used a calming spell on you, he most likely used it so he could get the fur from you without hassle but when a witch uses magic their eyes glow but it can be diffident depending from where the witch gets their powers from, like when I use magic they glow green, cause my magic comes from Nature, so if you can tell me what colour his eyes glowed then I could have a better idea who they are or at least know where to look,”

“Ok I see, his eyes were glowing blue.” Pidge rise an eye brow

“Um ok be right back.” Then Pidge disappeared

 

Pidge teleported herself near a bleach, walked over to the house on the cliff and knocked on the door, then someone answered it.

“Hey Lance.” The boy looked at Pidge confused

“Pidge what are you doing here?” Then Pidge just let herself in

“So Lance you haven’t token any half werewolf fur have you?” Lance eyes widen and he shut the door behind him.

“How did you know that?”

“Ah so it was you then, well you know how I help out a wolf’s pack well you took the fur of the right man of Takashi Shirogane’s pack,”

“Wait what? Oh no don’t tell me that his pack is after me now?”

“No they’re not, I didn’t tell them I thought it was you, when Keith told me what the witch looked like and what colour their eyes glowed, you are the only water witch I know that fits the description, so I thought I would make sure before I said anything, so what do you need it for?”

“It’s blue, she’s sick and I need to get medicine or else she was going to die but I don’t think got enough fur, cause it’s not working.” Pidge could see Lance had been crying

“Where’s blue right now?”

“She’s in my room resting on my bed.” Pidge ran up to Lance’s room and open the room, the see blue on Lance’s bed, blue is Lance’s familiar, blue is a blue cat that Lance has had since he was a child.

Pidge went over to Blue and put her hands on her

“What happened to her?”

“I don’t know Pidge, one day she went out for a walk like she does everyday but then when she came home she looked weak, she could hardly walk, I tried a healing spell but it didn’t work but then I remember about learning of a spell that can pretty much heal anything, so I looked it up found out that I needed half werewolf fur but I didn’t know any shop that sold it, so I used a spell to find the nearest half werewolf which was not easy but once I did, I got his fur but the spell is not working,”

“Lance that spell is really powerful, I know you’re powerful, but you need at least two witches to do that spell,”

“Pidge do the spell with me then, I need this to work I can’t lose blue, I can’t.” tears fall from Lance’s face.

“Of course I will, but since you used the fur before we need to go get more, so come on we are going to Takashi Shirogane’s hide out and get more from Keith,”

“I have a feeling Keith, doesn’t want to see me again after what I did,”

“I don’t worry about it, I’m sure once you tell him why he will get it, now grab blue and we will teleport there.” Lance nodded and did just that.

 

Both Pidge and Lance appeared into Shiro’s room and Keith looked at Lance angrily

“You! You’re the one who took my fur!”

“Keith calm down, Lance here is no dark witch let him explain why he needed your fur.” Lance told them why, Keith looked at Lance as Lance was trying so hard not to cry while he told them, Keith felt bad being mad at him.

“Ok, I understand you can use my fur.” Then Lance run up and hugged Keith

“Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me.” Keith was taken by surprise by the hug and didn’t know what to do.

“No problem.” Then Lance let go of Keith and Keith turned into his werewolf form, then Lance took some more fur from Keith, then Pidge draw a magic circle around blue, putting Keith’s fur next to her, Pidge and Lance stood out the magic circle, Pidge stood on one side and Lance stood on the other, they reached out and hold each other’s hands as they starting speaking in Latin with Pidge’s eyes glowed green and Lance’s glowed blue then was a bright white light then it was gone both Pidge and Lance fall to the floor on their knees, Lance looked at Blue was ok, Lance was so happy that he hugged Blue and she purred happy.

Later on Lance’s found Keith on his own at a spot in the hide out.

“Hey.” Lance said as he sit next to Keith

“Oh hey Lance, how is Blue?”

“She’s doing so much better now.” Lance smiled

“I’m glad to hear,”

“Keith, I wanted to say I’m sorry about earlier, I just didn’t know what to do I was in a panic, I shouldn’t of took your fur like that,”

“You don’t need to apologise Lance, I get it Blue means a lot to you get you would do anything for her,”

“It still wasn’t right so I want make it up to you and thank you for letting me use more so I will grant you any one wish you want, you name it, it’s yours,”

“You don’t need to do that Lance,”

“Of course I do, you helped me even after I did that to you, so come on what do you wish for?”

“I don’t need anything Lance, I’m happy with life,”

“Oh come on everyone wants something Keith, like fame, money, girls… guys I don’t judge well I can’t judge since I’m bi but anyways there much be something you want Keith,”

“Let me get back to you on that one, I can’t think of one right now,”

“Ok I can get that so I will come by tomorrow and see if you made your mind up,”

“And if I haven’t?”

“Then I will be visiting you everyday till you do.” Then Lance disappeared and Keith just smiled

“So he’s bi, I guess that’s a good start.”


	7. Meeting IRL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know I'm late but I had some bad writers block for a while but also got busy with a few life stuff but is day 7 Internet friends, I will start tried to catch up soon, I might just write a few stories at the time and upload together.

 

**_SharpshooterBlue: Hey, you ready for tonight’s raid?_ **

**_SamuraiRed: Yeah I got everything I need, you?_ **

**_SharpshooterBlue: Of course, always do_ ** **_😉_ **

**_SamuraiRed: Good, So how was your day?_ **

**_SharpshooterBlue: Yeah it was good, was just at college and work today wbu?_ **

**_SamuraiRed: Yeah my day was good, mainly just college._ **

**_SharpshooterBlue: Cool so you know how Voltron Online is having a con next month?_ **

**_SamuraiRed: Yeah what about it?_ **

**_SharpshooterBlue: Are going to the con?_ **

**_SamuraiRed: I haven’t decided yet why do you ask?_ **

**_SharpshooterBlue: Well I was thinking about going maybe we could meet there you IRL?_ **

**_SamuraiRed: Ready you want to meet up?_ **

**_SharpshooterBlue: Yeah, I mean we been friends for about two years now, so I was thinking we could meet up there, if that’s ok with you?_ **

**_SamuraiRed: Ok you know what, I will go to the con if you are going_ **

**_SharpshooterBlue: Ok then then it’s settled then_ ** **_😊_ **

**_SamuraiRed_ ** **_: Are you cosplaying at it?”_ **

**_SharpshooterBlue: Yeah I was thinking about cosplaying my character of course, wbu?_ **

**_SamuraiRed: Yeah I think I will cosplay my character_ **

**_SharpshooterBlue: Awesome_ **

****

It was only a few weeks until the con and Lance was hanging with Hunk and Pidge while Lance was working on his cosplay but Hunk wasn’t happy with the fact Lance was meeting someone he met online.

“Lance, he could be psycho for all you know,”

“Hunk calm down, I will be fine I have been talking to him for two years, we even talked on webcam it’s fine and always we will be in a pubic place, also you guys are coming with me to the con so don’t worry,”

“I just worry about you that’s all, I have heard horror stories about what can happened when you meet people you met online,”

 

“And so have I, but I’m careful Hunk that’s why it take so long to ask to meet offline, we have just been friends for two years, there is a good connection, honestly the only way red flags would come up is if he said he didn’t want to meet up after this long, look Hunk I know you worry about me but don’t worry if anything is wrong about him, I will say code word apples then you can get me away from him if that makes you feel better,”

“Ok sounds like a plan Lance,”

“Ok now you two have sort that out, can we talk about our plan on when we get there and once we met Keith, what’s the plan are we going to the panels, artist ally, dealers room, cosplay masquerade there is a lot to do at this con.” Pidge said as she had her laptop, pen and paper

“Pidge the con is two days, I’m sure we can see everything we want to see,”

“No Lance, two days are not enough there is so much to see, two days can’t cover it that why we need a plan.” Lance just rolled his eyes at Pidge.

 

Meanwhile Keith and Shiro were at Keith’s house while Keith was working on his cosplay.

“So you’re finally meeting Lance?”

“Yep,”

“Are you nervous?”

“No, why would I be nervous?”

“Well you are meeting him in real life and also you have a little crush on him,”

“I do not Shiro!” Keith went red, well yes Shiro was right Keith does have a bit of a crush on Lance, he always loved talking with Lance in game or even when they talk on webcam and Keith had to admit Lance is very handsome but he’s also kind, caring, funny, great to talk to, always puts on a smile on Keith’s face, there is a part of Keith that finds it strange how he could have a crush on someone who he has never met in real life but it happened but Keith can’t do much about it, Lance and him are just friends and that’s all they will be according to him.

Shiro just laughed at Keith

“Yeah sure Keith, so your face is just turning red for no reason then.” Keith face went even redder as Shiro just laughed even louder “You got it bad.”

 

It’s the day of the con, Lance, Hunk and Pidge were in their hotel, Lance was in the bathroom already into his cosplay and now just putting his make up on, Pidge walked into the bathroom with her cosplay.

“Lance come on, we are meant to be meeting Keith at 9am then we have to head to the panel at 9:30am!”

“Calm down Pidge, you can’t rush perfection but don’t worry Pidge I’m nearly done.” Lance finished off the last of his eye liner and walked out, “Ok Keith said he’s going to meet us near the Blade of Marmora statue he’s going to be with his friend Shiro, so are we ready to go?”

“We have been ready for an hour Lance, but you redid your make up five times!”

“It wasn’t five times…. It was eight but that’s not the point, it just couldn’t get the make up right that’s all.” Then Pidge just smirked at Lance.

“Oh really… are you sure this has nothing to do with Keith?”

“What about Keith?”

“The fact that you have a crush on him.” Lance turns red

“What no, I don’t have a crush on him, I mean how could I possibly have a crush on him, we only knew each other online, yeah I mean I can tell from our webcam talks that’s he’s a very handsome guy, he’s kind, sweet and great to talk to but I don’t have a thing for him that would be weird right that would be so weird,”

“Yeah sure Lance whatever you say.” Then Pidge just walked over to get her bag

“I don’t have a crush on him!”

 

It’s nearly 9am, Keith and Shiro were waiting under the statue.

“So Keith, is Lance cosplaying as well?”

“Yeah is he’s cosplaying his character in the game,”

“I see that’s cool, at least you can spot him,”

“Yeah,”

“But are you sure he can spot you all dark and gloomy with a hood on,”

“He will, it’s my character he can spot me,”

“I don’t know there is a lot of guys here looking dark and gloomy with a hood on are you sure?”

“Lance knows my character, it’s fine.” Then next thing Keith see someone walking over to him.

“So hello Samurai red, you ready for a long day for quests?”

“Of course, Sharpshooter blue always am.”


	8. The Garrison Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So um day 8 Garrison, I know this is late but I just have been busy with life stuff I couldn't finish Klance month but I did finish this story weeks ago but forgot to upload it, so I will not be finishing this but the stories that I have said I wanted to make into a series.
> 
> So in this AU Voltorn doesn't exist, Shiro never went on that mission and the alien characters are all human.

It was only a few days until The Garrison Ball, Lance has been waiting for this nearly his whole life ever since his sister Veronica told him about it, she said it like it was walking into a fairy tale, the guys wear tuxedos and the girls wear long ball gowns, the Garrison books this big ball room with beautiful lights everywhere and now Lance is at the age where his class can go to this dance and Lance knows who he’s going to ask to the dance.

“Ok Hunk today the day, I’m asking Allura to the dance,”

“You’re really going to ask Allura?”

“Of course Hunk, there is no one else, Allura is the most prettiest and most popular girl in school and I’m the most handsome and most popular guy in school it only makes sense that we go together.” Then Pidge just giggles “What are you laughing at Pidge?”

“You are the only person who thinks that about yourself, I mean I’m not sure who counts as the most handsome guy in school but I’m pretty sure Keith is the most popular guy in the school,”

“What? No Keith isn’t the most popular guy in school, he has no friends he’s the loner of the school,”

“Yeah but that’s why he’s popular and also is the best pilot in our class,”

“Yeah well not for long, my scores keep getting better and better I mean last time we were neck and neck in the last test, he just beat me by 5 points so next test I will be best pilot in our class but anyways I’m asking Allura out today no matter what, plus I’m sure she would want to talk to her date and Keith hardly talks,”

“So what’s the plan lover boy Lance?” Pidge tease Lance

“I’m asking her after our second class of the day, I will walk up to her and ask her,”

“And what if she said no, Lance?”

“There is no way she’s going to say no, I mean hello no one can say no to this face.” Then Pidge just rolled her eyes.

 

It was now the end of their second class as the bell rang, Lance got up and walked over to Allura’s desk but then Allura got up from her desk and passed Lance like Lance wasn’t even there and goes over to Keith’s desk, Lance is dumb founded.

 

“Hey Keith.” Keith looks up from his desk as he packed his book back into his bag

“Hey,”

“So Keith you know how the dance is coming up?”

“Yeah...”

“I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the dance?” Lance should feel his heart sink as heard that.

“Um thanks but I’m not interested to be honest you’re not my type.” Lance was shocked did Keith just say no to Allura why?

 

It was now after school and Lance is in his and Hunk’s dorm room with Hunk and Pidge, Lance is pacing back and forth.

“Lance could you stop doing that, Pidge and I are trying to study which you should be doing as well since the written test is next week.” Then Lance stopped in the middle of the room and looked at both Pidge and Hunk.

“I just can’t understand why Keith said no to Allura, any guy would lucky to get a girl that pretty asking them out, it makes no sense you don’t say no to a girl like Allura, I mean she’s beautiful also what did he mean by she’s not his type, Allura is everyone’s type.” Pidge looked at Lance from her laptop.

“Well maybe he’s not into that body type like he’s more to into a straighter body type than a curvy one,”

“So he’s into tomboys?”

“Well no but you are close,”

“So what girls is he into? Um not a tomboy so…. Maybe umm… wait Keith’s gay!”

“Ding ding we have a winner!”

“Oh that makes so much sense duh why didn’t I think of that sooner of course,”

“Ok now that you know that can we get back to studying!”

“But yeah I should of figured that out ages go, why didn’t I?” Pidge just rolled her eyes at Lance and just went back to her laptop.

 

The next day Lance was in class and Lance’s sits behind Keith, while the teacher was talking, Lance couldn’t stop thinking what kind of guys would be Keith’s type, he looks around the class and looks at James, nah Lance though to himself Keith wouldn’t be into a guy like James, Then Lance looks at Kinkade, maybe Kinkade is a good looking guy so maybe, then Lance looks back at Keith then he looked at Keith’s mullet Lance thought to himself that Keith’s mullet has actually look good wait… did Lance just think that well Keith is handsome guy wait why is Lance thinking this, he’s not interested in Keith right… no he’s into girls has been his whole life… ‘Wait do I have a crush Keith?” Lance thought, Lance started to think about it, maybe he does, maybe that why he’s always competing with him, making fun of Keith, in the sort of pulling pigtails in the playground kind of thing.

Then bell rang and class was over damn Lance wasn’t listening he will ask Pidge for her notes later, as Lance was getting ready to leave his seat, Allura came up to Lance.

“Hey Lance,”

“Oh hey Allura, what’s up?”

“Well I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?” Lance couldn’t believe it Allura just asked him to the dance, he has been waiting for this or wanting to ask her to dance for ages since they announced it a few weeks ago.

“Thanks for asking me but I’m sorry I have to say no,”

“Oh ok no worries I guess but see you later then.” Then Allura walked away then out of no where Pidge and Hunk run up to Lance, Hunk spoke first

“Lance did I hear right did you say no to Allura?”

“Yeah so?”

“You have been wanting to go out with Allura for years, she finally askes you out and you said no!”

“Yes Hunk I said no, I’m no one’s sloppy seconds, she’s only asking me out cause Keith said no, plus anyways I’m interested in someone else, I’m going to ask them instead,”

“Oh who is the lucky girl?” Hunk asked

“Or guy?” Hunk looked at Pidge as she smirked

“Pidge, what are you talking about it’s going to be a girl, it’s Lance we are talking about,”

“Well Lance is it a guy you are asking out?”

“I guess you will have to wait and see.” Then Lance gets up and leaves he’s in the hallway and sees Keith, he could feel his heart nearly jump out of chest.

“Hey Keith!” Lance yells to get Keith’s attention, Keith looks over to Lance and stops as Lance walks over to Keith.

“Hey Lance… what do you want?”

“Well I wanted to ask you something?”

“Look Lance, if this is about this weird rivalry you have with me, I don’t want to hear it,”

“No it’s nothing to do with that, Keith look I realised something I understand why I treat you the way I do it’s because I well um….”

“Well what?”

“I like you and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?”

“Is this a joke?”

“This isn’t a joke Keith, I swear it’s not.” Keith looked at Lance and then smiled

“Ok Lance, I will go to the dance with you.” Lance smiled ear to ear.

 

It was the evening of the dance Lance was wearing a black tuxedo with a blue tie, Keith was also wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie they made their way to the dance as an acoustic version of the song symphony by Clean Bandit.

“Lance, I don’t really know how to dance,”

“Don’t worry just follow my lead.” Lance took Keith’s hand as they danced trough the night, Lance’s sister was right it was like being in a fairy tale.


End file.
